


tell me where you want your gift

by amaelamin



Series: three of us [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, Body Worship, Come Sharing, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends With Benefits, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Brat, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, hinted at: come as lube, or maybe something more :), um slight toe-sucking if that's a squick, whew these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: it's hyuck's birthday. he should get what he wants :)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: three of us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842754
Comments: 7
Kudos: 189





	tell me where you want your gift

**Author's Note:**

> previous fic in the series should be read before this one!

Donghyuck knows he’s a brat.

He knows it very well, but he finds it hard to feel sorry about it when being a brat has led to some of the most rewarding moments of his life thus far - for example, whining until he gets his way has produced magnificent results in the way of great (paid-for) dinners, a cleaned room, and now - 

“But it’s my _birthday_ ,” Donghyuck protests into the phone. “What do you mean you have an assignment? Taeil hyung has kept the day free for weeks. He’s coming over later with food. Do your paper tomorrooooooooooooooooow.”

Johnny hesitates, and it’s in that precarious moment of hesitation that Donghyuck knows he’s won.

“Well, I guess I could-”

“Good. Taeil hyung will be here at seven with chicken. You can bring drinks if you want.”

Johnny sighs audibly. “And your housemates?”

“They won’t be home.”

“You made them go out, you mean?”

“Same thing.”

Donghyuck can hear Johnny laugh quietly before the sounds of papers shuffling comes over the line.

“Okay. I’ll need to get some work done before I come over so I’m gonna go now.”

“Don’t tire yourself out. I need you at peak performance later.”

The pause on the other side of the phone now is much less hesitation and much more like Johnny is praying for patience. Donghyuck snickers. 

“See you later!”

All you need in life, Donghyuck thinks, is to ask for what you want. Ask, and you shall receive. 

He wonders what other people do - stay quiet and hope their wishes come true? Pray other people can read minds and decide to give them what they’re dreaming for? 

No. What you need, if you truly want to be satisfied in life, is to line up all your ducks in a row and then present your proposal for general happiness and contentment stemming, _importantly_ , from the fulfilment of your own desires so convincingly that everyone sees that following your plan is the best possible route of action there could be. 

*

Johnny hears Donghyuck sigh, the sound pure pleasure as he stretches his legs till he can feel the luxurious pop of his muscles; a counterpoint to the featherlight kisses Taeil is leaving down his left arm towards his hand. Johnny continues his own way down Donghyuck’s bare thigh to his knee, and then his calf, leaving a small bite for his own satisfaction. 

Johnny quietly watches Donghyuck watch Taeil gently kiss his fingers, and the way they look at each other as Taeil presses a last kiss into Donghyuck’s palm is something that he fiercely wants to protect. Once he’s sure the moment is more or less over he sucks Donghyuck’s big right toe into his mouth and is very, very gratified by the high-pitched squeal of surprise it elicits. 

He’d been holding on to Donghyuck’s ankle for the very purpose of not being kicked in the face when he does it and now he holds both of Donghyuck’s legs firm as he continues to suck, Donghyuck near thrashing on the bed trying to get free and Taeil’s amusement blanketing them all with the kind of honeyed warmth Johnny always hoped existed in the world but never had the luck to experience personally until recently. 

They hadn’t even had a chance to get past the first round of drinks, much less touch the chicken at all before they were being firmly u-hauled into Donghyuck’s bedroom. Johnny can’t say he minded.

Johnny wriggles his tongue disgustingly in the dip between Donghyuck’s first and second toes, enjoying the shriek of indignant wrath Donghyuck lets out. 

“Do that in a place where it matters! Oh my god, you are so disgusting!”

“And what place would that be?” Johnny smiles, letting Donghyuck’s ankles go. “Hmm, babe?”

“Maybe he means in his elbow,” Taeil suggests, picking up Donghyuck’s arm. 

“Don’t you start, hyung,” Donghyuck snatches his arm back. “Don’t gang up on me!”

“I thought that’s exactly what you said you wanted,” Johnny purrs, crawling up Donghyuck’s body. “Since it’s your _birthday_.”

Johnny feels Taeil’s soft hair brush his arm as Taeil resumes kissing little butterfly trails over Donghyuck’s body, his hand splayed out over Donghyuck’s soft stomach. He lays his own hand over Taeil’s as he lowers his mouth to Donghyuck’s neck and they both get to loving their boy again. Donghyuck tries for a smartass comeback to Johnny’s remark, but it predictably dies on his tongue the moment Taeil reaches a nipple. 

It isn’t hard to work Donghyuck up - he’s so sensitive and can get hard from a well-timed breath against his neck or fingers meaningfully stroking the skin just under his clothes, so the combined efforts of Taeil and Johnny, skin on skin and wet, warm mouths has Donghyuck panting in no time. Johnny finds it hard to go slow, usually, but tonight he makes himself take his time leaving kisses and small bites as he goes, roaming with his hands and encountering Taeil in sweet little accidents over the paths of Donghyuck’s beautiful body. 

If what Donghyuck wanted for his birthday was a hard, quick fuck, Johnny’s not sorry to say he’s going to be disappointed. 

Johnny reaches Donghyuck’s hipbone and sucks there a second, pondering his next move. Donghyuck has been unusually good - lying there quietly but for his gasps and tiny moans and not trying to move or order them around, so Johnny thinks he’s up for some kind of reward. He did say to put Johnny’s tongue ‘where it matters’, after all. 

Johnny pushes Donghyuck’s knees up, pausing for a moment to let Taeil rearrange himself, and revels in Donghyuck’s sharp inhale - and in the next moment, Donghyuck lets out a very pleased sigh. 

Johnny grins to himself. He takes his time, kissing and licking Donghyuck’s inner thighs and balls, giving hardly any attention to Donghyuck’s rim or cock at all and draws it out so long Donghyuck’s hands have become fists by the side of his hips and his anticipatory sounds have turned desperate and petulant. Johnny once again makes his way close to Donghyuck’s rim and then passes over it quickly, Donghyuck almost growling in annoyance. 

“What was the point in me getting all waxed and shit if you’re just going to treat me like thi-”

Donghyuck is abruptly cut off and Johnny raises his head to see Taeil kissing him quiet, and nips the soft skin of Donghyuck’s inner thigh in delight. 

“Maybe I’m taking time to enjoy the view, babe.”

Donghyuck really does growl then, though the sound is muffled by Taeil’s mouth. 

Johnny grins again, and licks so firmly across Donghyuck’s rim that Donghyuck’s entire body jerks. Johnny goes to town, holding Donghyuck’s thighs open and using his mouth and tongue on Donghyuck until those delicious thighs are trembling - sucking, licking, moving his tongue in and out and fluttering it in alternating strokes as Donghyuck goes slack in Taeil’s arms. Johnny chances another look up and is intensely satisfied by the symmetry of both of them giving Donghyuck wet, sloppy kisses above and below - and then an idea occurs to him. 

Johnny moves up, letting Donghyuck lower his legs to the mattress, and gently takes hold of Donghyuck’s cock, neglected till this point. He’s fully hard and leaking a little pool of precum onto his stomach which Johnny licks up - he’s always enjoyed how Donghyuck tastes. 

A pretty cock for a pretty boy, Johnny thinks, liking the way it nestles neatly in his hand as he watches Taeil and Donghyuck make out. Donghyuck’s own left hand is moving between Taeil’s legs as they kiss, and not for the first time Johnny wishes he had his camera with him. 

One day. As for now -

Johnny wordlessly reaches for Taeil’s forearm and tugs on it, making Taeil break the kiss and turn to Johnny inquisitively. Donghyuck looks between them hazily, flushed beautifully across his cheeks and nose.

Johnny lowers his mouth to Donghyuck’s cock and licks meaningfully, not breaking eye contact with Taeil. 

Taeil breathes in sharply as he watches Johnny mouth at Donghyuck’s cock, Donghyuck’s little helpless moan at the contact echoing in both their heads. 

“I like how you think,” Taeil murmurs, scooting down the bed and laying half across Donghyuck’s left leg as Donghyuck stares at them with wide eyes, chest dipping quickly with his breaths.

“Happy birthday, baby,” Taeil tells him, a second before suckling the base of Donghyuck’s cock as Johnny laves at the head. 

“Oh, fuck,” Donghyuck groans frantically, his head falling back a moment before he realises that he’d be a fool not to watch, and grabs at his pillows to prop himself up. It takes some coordination so that Johnny and Taeil don’t collide on Donghyuck’s cock, but they make it work - and if it’s sloppy and messy, then all the better. 

There’s no words to express the feeling of two warm mouths on the most sensitive part of you at the same time, and so Donghyuck doesn’t even try. They rip moan after moan out of him until he’s pulling at the sheets; he can hardly keep quiet at the sight and feel of their tongues lapping at him and wrapping around his cock, meeting at the swollen head and licking wet into each other’s mouths over his dick. He can’t move, pinned to the bed by virtue of Taeil laying across one leg and Johnny’s hand on his hip, but he feels like he’s melting white-hot and boneless into the bed anyway to the sounds of their mouths moving on him. Taeil has a devastating habit of moaning along with him every time he does and feeling that vibration against his cock almost makes him want to cry. 

“I want to come - please -” Donghyuck whimpers, knowing that if it were up to Johnny alone he wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“So soon?” Johnny murmurs teasingly, true enough, and pulls Taeil away from Donghyuck’s cock to kiss him as Donghyuck watches, one of Johnny’s hands loosely stroking Donghyuck’s slick, hard cock almost like an afterthought. Donghyuck _keens_.

“Don’t make him beg, it’s his birthday,” Taeil smiles into the kiss. “Johnny.”

Johnny makes a show of conceding to Taeil - and tightens the fist around Donghyuck’s cock. 

“Like this?”

“No,” Donghyuck manages to get out, fighting through the stars in his vision. “Like - just now - please-”

He feels two eager mouths on him once again, and Donghyuck both sags into the mattress in relief as well as feels his entire body tense up at the waves of pleasure overtaking him. 

However, it’s hard to set a real rhythm when it’s not just you on someone’s cock, and soon Taeil gives Johnny a soft push when he notices Donghyuck straining, brow furrowed. Johnny comes off to let Taeil take over, and the moment Taeil swallows Donghyuck’s cock down Donghyuck shivers, pressing his head back into the pillows and unable to even cry out. 

“Doing so good, babe,” Johnny moves up the bed to whisper into Donghyuck’s ear, fingers flirting with Donghyuck’s nipples as Taeil works his cock. “So pretty. Such a pretty cock in his mouth, hmm? Come for us, babe. Let us taste you. Come on, honey, we want it-”

Donghyuck squeezes his eyes shut and lets go moments later with loud, shattered moans, Johnny watching in contentment as Taeil stills on Donghyuck’s cock to cleanly catch his release and not overstimulate him. Donghyuck’s body shakes with little tremors as he eventually comes down, no longer pulsing into Taeil’s mouth but still gasping for breath and blood pounding within him so when Johnny pulls Taeil to him to share what Donghyuck’s given them the shocked moan he hears from Donghyuck is wrecked and breathy. Taeil carefully lets Johnny lick some of Donghyuck’s come from his mouth, Johnny holding it carefully on his tongue before turning to Donghyuck, playfully showing it off. 

“I hate you,” Donghyuck moans weakly, letting his head fall back. “I hate you so much.”

“I actually think he’s in love with me,” Johnny tells Taeil in a conspiratorial whisper. “What do you think?”

“I think,” Taeil says, contemplating the ceiling as he lightly smooths a hand against his own cock, just pressing there as they listen to Donghyuck making dramatic dying sounds, “that it would be nice to get to fuck someone tonight.”

“Me,” Donghyuck immediately volunteers, dramatics forgotten. “It’s my birthday.”

“What about me?” Johnny complains.

“You can fuck me after him,” Donghyuck smiles as if butter wouldn’t melt. “It’s _my_ birthday.”

Johnny blinks, overwhelmed at the implications

“You wouldn’t even need a lot of lube,” Donghyuck continues in that honeysweet voice. “Think about it. You already seem to like cumswapping. This is just… an extension of that.”

Taeil’s already grinning to himself and shaking his head, still lazily cupping himself between his legs. 

“Is that what you want?” Johnny asks, though he already knows the answer. 

“To lie back comfortably while you two do all the work of making me feel good and also partaking in a newly discovered kink of yours?” Donghyuck smirks. “Win-win situation, if you ask me.”

Johnny certainly can’t argue with that.

“Happy birthday to me,” Donghyuck hums wickedly. “You’re welcome, by the way. Let’s go eat something first, I’m starving.”

*

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/haetsalmoonbit) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/haetsalmoonbit)


End file.
